pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justin Holland
-- Slayingthehalcyon (Talk) 19:39, January 28, 2013 Trivia Okay, why did you insert this trivia? It is far from being notable. Energy ''X'' 10:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:32, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Heck no, that is Bulb's business. Honestly, those pages are just fan content; the only one we have is Nuzlocke, and even that is an exception. Energy ''X'' 09:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Strength Well it is more subjective than objective. Most consider Charizard, Pikachu and Sceptile to be the most powerful Pokémon of his team. Best to avoid inserting who's more powerful than others, since, again, it is subjective. Energy ''X'' 21:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes No, that cannot be done, due to several facts, like one that could make the template even more cluttered, there is no official artwork of Ribbons or Keys and the fact that these events only started from Gen III. Energy ''X'' 21:17, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Section should go to Ash's Greninja page. But I feel we will see soon more info about the game counterpart as well. Energy ''X'' 22:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Win/Lose idea I don't know. That would probably take so much space in the pages. DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:47 December 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sounds good, but is also quite hard to apply. Just imagine how long the page would be to list all the battles, even the short ones. Energy ''X'' 22:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) It does sound like a good idea but if we add it to do the pages, they will get very long, especially the main characters' Pokémon ones. I don't think there is a way to apply it like the galleries are done. Guess there is no other option that not adding it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that is necessary. It isn't a thing that needs its own page, even if it is a good idea. The page will just be crowded with info that would most likely not be updated from time to time. It is either on the page or not, we keep it all together.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:09, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Editing When you are editing, try to make your edits all at once. That is to make many edits in one edit. This way your edits won't eat up the RC or WA feeds. Thanks. Re:Anime Leagues Not really sure what you really meant with your message but I only removed an unecessary category from them. Also, we do have anime league pages because they are different from the game ones if that it what you meant.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I guess I'm fairly decent at finding pics XD, I'm not on this wiki a whole lot though. I mostly stick to Steven Universe Wiki just 'cuz that's my comfort zone (I've seen every episode). I'm defs. not on often enough to get into top 20 lol. Thanks for the offer though! :3 Ravenclaw310 (talk) Relationships I don't know about that, it doesn't seem like the article benefits much from it. Energy ''X'' 10:16, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pokévision Pokévision is a thing that was kinda 'popular' before the showcases, so I guess a page on it can be made.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:31, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Episodes See, we don't need to list in which episodes goes what - that is because we have references; it is just redundant. So yeah, continue on with writing personality, biography and appearance sections, then. Energy ''X'' 23:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Edits Since you seem to be the person in updating the character pages, I should ask, if you have time, to add links to pages - all the main characters and their Pokémon, like this. Energy ''X'' 17:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:54, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:26, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Edit When updating the appearance section, mind to copy that section and apply it to the related game/anime/manga sections, since most of the time such characters look identical. Energy ''X'' 18:41, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Improvised moves As told before, I'll tell you the same - copy all the content from the articles of the Improvised moves category and place them on the page. Once done, remove the categories and replace the content of the article you copied with "#REDIRECT Improvised moves" (without the quotes). Energy ''X'' 19:30, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Which ones, exactly? Name some. Energy ''X'' 19:37, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Well, try to leave them alone, for now, until things are sorted out for such articles. Energy ''X'' 19:48, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi Justin Hello Justin, this is Micah i got your comments into my blog's when you asked these two question's; What is this you ask? These two blog's are from Ash's pokemon via anime on moves on what he's used up to now, I'm just making some of the moves more ideable and tradable/transferable due to the fact that some of the old generation's can't Transfer/Trade the pokemon onto some of the new generations such as; Platinum can't Transfer onto Black due to the fact of Hm Rock Climb being used on this or that pokemon you see? And Fixing what need's to be fixed? just let me know i'll add onto my blog's so that away you can see it for the newer game's on what Sun & Moon could have that X/Y Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire did not. So you kinda Know Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 17:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Nice job Thanks for getting the vandalism and well as your work on the anime pages. Just leave a message on my talk page or another admin's if you see vandalism in future - I check my email a lot so I should be able to take care of it quickly. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:43, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Variations The variations category is useless when have the different moves by power catergories. Do not add them again. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:18, September 4, 2016 (UTC)